Someone that your with
by Siriusdarkangle777
Summary: Baced off a bunch of Nickleback songs inuyasha had a band, so dose kagome, kagome and her band move into the same apartment building as inuyasha. with battle of the bands right around the corner... inuyashas gonna have some problems :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Girl

Friday

Inuyasha sat on his front porch of his apartment building, strumming his guitar. Miroku, lying on his stomach in the grass tapped out a beat on a stack of old books. Kouga sighed looked out across the nearly abandon street. They watched a black convertible pull into the drive and Kikyo stepped out.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said in a stern voice

"Hmm?" Inuyasha replied not looking up still fingering chords on his guitar.

"I want to talk to you about something," she paused. "are you guys going to audition for the battle of the bands?"

"Uh yah we are, you sure that's what you want to talk about?" he asked hershe looked at Kouga and Miroku and someone in the car honked the horn. "Later"

"Kay" Inuyasha sighed finally looking up at her she sounded mad. Inuyasha hated it when she was mad.

Kikyo looked over at Miroku, who was staring at her in his signature "I-see-a-hot-girl-and-I-want-to-touch-her-butt" look, turned muttered something under her breath got in her car and tore out the drive.

Why dose Inuyasha hang out with idiots like them? It bothered Kikyo that she was the most popular girl in school yet her boyfriend hung out with the un-cool freaks in town.

Inuyasha began to strum the opening to Savin' me by Nickleback one of his favorite songs. He then began to sing.

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hand and knees I'm crawling on

I reach for you

Well I terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul

And all I need is you

Kouga joined in on the "come please" part as always

(Come please I'm callin')

And all I scream for you

(Hurry I'm fallin' im fallin')

Miroku joined in completing their three part harmony

Show me what it's like (Inuyasha held for 7 beats)

(To be the last one standing)

Teach me wrong from write (he held again)

(And I'll show you what I can be)

And say it for me says it to…

The song was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming. A shadow covered Inuyasha and a voice called out

"Nickleback? Seriously Inuyasha? " Sesshomaru, Inuyasha older brother stepped out and sat down next to Inuyasha. He held in his hand a stack of papers and a picture of Rin his daughter.

"Well I hope we don't have to do that for auditions" he laughed "here check this out, I just wrote it." He passed a sheet of paper out to each of the boys, his band the Hell Raisers. The band was all he had left other than Rin.

"Hmm, kind of depressing, what's your inspiration this time?" Sesshomaru always wrote songs about what was happening in his life so Inuyasha always knew what was up.

"Rin" Sesshomaru answered was simple but Inuyasha knew he was having trouble. When Sesshomaru was 16 he met a girl and fell in love with her. When he found out she was pregnant he took full responsibility for everything. They had it all planed out after the child was born they would get married and Sesshomaru would get a job. But when Rin was born the mom just dropped her on Seshomaru's doorstep and ran off. He was left to raise the girl by himself with what little help he could get from his younger brother. Inuyasha had bought the apartment across the hall from Sesshomaru a year later, both brothers where music enthusiasts and so was there neighbors Miroku (down the hall to the right room 200) and Kouga (downstairs room 107) so the four of them spent the knights in either Kouga or Inuyasha apartments jamming. Rin's mother was trying to get her back so Sesshomaru was writing a lot of good songs about it.

"Let's try this out" Miroku said dusting himself off and walking past Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to Kouga apartment. The rest fallowed taking their places in a semi-circle in kogas living room. The song started out soft with a light beet. Inuyasha was first to sing.

You left me alone

With no one to hold

And a burden I could never bare

That looks in your eyes

The stars in the sky

A sight I can no longer bare

The whole in my Heart

The rain has now started

Falling down on me

I look to the skies

Only to relies

It's good that you left me

(The beat picks up and Sesshomaru takes over the song Kouga adds a base riff playing against Inuyasha guitar)

Now she's my everything

Leave my bleeding heart alone

Don't take away everything

I've rebuilt my whole like on

Yah she's my everything

My whole world my heart and soul

Don't take it away

I want it to stay

The way it is right now

(Kouga takes over after a slight pause)

You left me alone

Got nowhere to go

The sky is fallin down on me

I said I could change

Then you went away

I'll never be want you want me to be

The times flown by

That look in her eyes

Is what keeps me movin' on

Now I've relied

I still have my pride

And I am so glad that you're gone

(Sesshomaru repeats chorus with Inuyasha doing background)

(Long instrumental guitar solo by Inuyasha)

(All but Miroku, who can't sing, repeat chorus then fade out)

She's my everything

At the end of the song the boys noticed the young girl standing in the doorway head tilted to the side listening to the music. Her small white dog ears sticking out of her silver/white hair perked up. She wandered in the room to where Sesshomaru was standing and tugged on his pant leg

"Daddy," she said in her soft voice "there are people here looking for you, this way," she grabbed his out stretched hand and drug him out the room. Inuyasha Miroku and Kouga fallowed them out back onto the porch where they saw for girls getting out of an old mustang. Four really hot girls. Miroku Kouga and Inuyasha turned to each other to assess each other's aberrance. Inuyasha was shirtless wherein a pair of tattered dark jeans and a baseball cap, Miroku wore an AC/DC tee shirt and jeans his right hand wrapped in purple cloth and prayer beads and Kouga the most helpless of them all wore his tee shirt inside out and had holes in his jeans a mile long. Damn so much for impressing the new girls.

The girls went straight to Sesshomaru who happened to be the landlord as well as many other things who apparently had met them before as he called them by name. When the girls turned back to the car to get the bags piled in the back Sesshomaru stopped them then dragged Inuyasha Miroku and Kouga out to help the girls.

The four girls had each rented an apartment in the building and they were fairly spared out. The first girl who introduced herself as Sango was on the second floor in room 201 she had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and whore a short skirt on top of black leggings and a red top. She was strong and obviously able to handle herself and was surprised when Miroku offered to carry her bag. The next girl Ayame was immediately taken care of by Kouga who took her bag and flung it onto is shoulder to show off how strong he was she giggled and fallowed him into the hall. Sesshomaru had begun to help the girl named Kagura who by the looks of it was a demon. Inuyasha turned to the last girl and groaned. She looked almost exactly like Kikyo except she looked kinder. What did she say her name was Kagome? Eh whatever it didn't matters he grabbed her bag and asked what room are you in? He was trying to sound as kind as possible.

"208" she replied he turned to look at her only then realizing how cute she was. Wow, he thought she's right across the hall from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: auditions

12:00 Shikon city auditorium Saturday

"Please welcome to the stage… from Shikon city… the Hell Raisers!" an announcer called across the auditorium the audience responded with a defining scream. Four boys walked on to the stage waving to their fans there moment in the spotlight. The first boy dressed in black jeans a light green jacket walked up to just left of center stage and announced his comrades.

"Hay everyone! We havin' fun tonight? I'm Sesshomaru manager and lead guitar of the Hell Raisers." the audience responded with an earsplitting howl "alright! Welcome on lead guitar Inuyasha!" Inuyasha walked on wearing black jeans, a red tee-shirt and a black beanie accenting his silver hair. "And our favorite hentai Miroku!" Miroku walked on in a purple shirt that read "will you bare my child?" "And Kouga!" Kouga walked on looking board to death, he waved and went to pick up his base.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "come on fluffy let's get started!" Sesshomaru glared at him and picked up his guitar and the lights flashed.

(A wild guitar riff is played Inuyasha plays against Sesshomaru for 7 measures)

(Inuyasha sings ((or more like yells in tune))

Leave me alone

Don't need you around

I've had enough of your stupid game

Can't take it now

Just get away

JUST GO!

(Sesshomaru)

I can't believe

You just won't leave

I'm sick and tired of this stupid game

Take it away

Make no mistakes

Just get away

JUST GO NOW!

(Both-chorus)

I'm telling you to go away

And you just stay

Get outta my life

Get outta my head

JUST GO AWAY!

JUST GO AWAY!

I'm telling you to go away

And you just stay

Get outta my life

Get outta my head

JUST GO AWAY!

JUST GO AWAY!

JUST GO AWAY!

JUST GO AWAY!

(Inuyasha)

I once said I love you

And long ago my words where true

But you used me for your stupid game

Now imp sayin

JUST GO AWAY!

Leave me today

Yah I made a mistake

No I don't love you anymore

So just go…go…go

JUST GO AWAY!

(Repeat chorus)

(Drum solo ((go Miroku!))

(Guitar/base solo)

I'm telling you to go away

And you just stay

Get outta my life

Get outta my head

JUST GO AWAY!

JUST GO AWAY!

I'm telling you to go away

And you just stay

Get outta my life

Get outta my head

JUST GO AWAY!

JUST GO AWAY!

JUST GO AWAY!

JUST GO AWAY!

Yah yah yah yah

JUST GO AWAY!

The boys finished their song letting their final note ring out in the silence. The finally the audience cheered, if possible, even louder than before. The guys pumped their fists in the air and shouted as the exited the stage. They were soon replaced by the announcer.

Somewhere backstage four girls sat hand in hand waiting to go on stage. The girls whore nearly identical outfits. Short purple and blue plaid skirts over knee high black and purple striped socks topped with black tank Topps with a purple wing pattern and black leather jackets. Their hair was spiked with pink gel and they wore heavy eyeliner and black lipstick a heart drawn on each cheek.

"Will the Dark Angles please come to the stage?" a man asked. The girls stood and made their way out onto the stage. They were greeted by the roar of the crowd and the bright stage lights. In the crowd the Hell Raisers looked at the girls in surprise, it was the girls who had just moved in to the apartment building!

"Hi I'm Kagome lead singer and guitar for the Dark Angles. We have her Kagura on base, Amaya on drums and Sango on keyboard!" the audience cheered

Song started. Sort of a hard rock slow song with a fairly heavy beat.

Blood dripped from the wound you created,

Red droplets falling from my back,

The pain of the knife just hitting me,

My heart broken and cracked.

Chorus,

Scarred, hurt,

Broken, bleeding,

I'm crying and

My heart is screaming.

Pained, scared,

Shocked and helpless

My head is pounding,

How did I get myself in this mess?

The scar shall remain,

On my back, this is my scar from you,

That says I've been abused,

The flesh is red and raw too.

Chorus,

Scarred, hurt,

Broken, bleeding,

I'm crying and

My heart is screaming.

Pained, scared,

Shocked and helpless

My head is pounding,

How did I get myself in this mess?

You cheated on me,

You broke my heart,

You lied to me,

And that's just the start,

Chorus,

Scarred, hurt,

Broken, bleeding,

I'm crying and

My heart is screaming.

Pained, scared,

Shocked and helpless

My head is pounding,

How did I get myself in this mess?

You abused me,

You confused me,

Have you hurt others?

Or was it just me?

Chorus,

Scarred, hurt,

Broken, bleeding,

I'm crying and

My heart is screaming.

Pained, scared,

Shocked and helpless

My head is pounding,

How did I get myself in this mess?

I'm waiting to be saved,

I want to be dead,

You're sure to follow me,

But this time it's gonna end.

Chorus,

Scarred, hurt,

Broken, bleeding,

I'm crying and

My heart is screaming.

Pained, scared,

Shocked and helpless

My head is pounding,

How did I get myself in this mess?

Kagura sang the chorus with Sango singing background.

Chorus

(Background repeated over and over: Scarred, hurt, broken, bleeding, pained, scared, shocked, helpless)

Scarred, hurt

Broken, bleeding,

I'm crying and

My heart is screaming.

Pained, scared,

Shocked and helpless

My head is pounding,

How can I get myself out of this mess?"

The girls finished the song and almost immediately the crowd started cheering the girls exited off the stage smiling them silly.

The announcer called the next band to the stage, Kikyo and the Miko. 'Uh oh' Inuyasha thought he had to get out of there. Even thought Kikyo WAS his girlfriend he was sick of her. Every time he tried to dump her she would pull her "I-just-lost-my-boyfriend-and-now-I'm-gonna-make-him-pay" act and practically begged him to stay with her. And she would cry. He hated it when girls cry it was his weakness every time he would tell himself he needs to be strong and he needed to get rid of her. But every time every time he would break down when she started crying.

As the girls took the stage Inuyasha left the auditorium making some lame excuse about having to use the restroom. Out in the hallway he spotted Kagome Sango Amaya and Kagura. They were trying to remove there black makeup. They laughed at each other as it smudged all over their faces. He sat down beside them.

"Hay," he sighed

"Oh, hi" Sango replied. Over on Amaya's shoulder Kagome sobbed.

"Hay, what's up?" he questioned her softly. Kagome only sobbed harder.

"Her boyfriend, Naraku, cheated on her, she saw him with another girl backstage they were kissing." Kagura sighed wrapping her arms around Kagome, who sobbed in response.

"I know how you feel," Inuyasha said. He knew Kikyo was cheating on him

"No you don't." Kagome shrieked her voice muffled by Kagura shirt

"Uh," Inuyasha backed up.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M GOING THROGH! I TRUSTED HIM…I…I" her face was tear stained. Her black makeup coating her face, her eyes red from crying. She crawled towards Inuyasha as she yelled then finally fell onto him crying. He wrapped his arms around her hoping to comfort her. Kagome, shocked by his response, relaxed, grateful for his embrace.

"Will everyone please come back into the auditorium for announcements" a page called.

Kagome tried to stand but failed and fell to her knees. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her into the auditorium. They stood in the back while the announcer called.

"Thank you everyone for being here. All of the bands where great. I want to thank Shikon city performing arts and if you made it you will be contacted around 12:30 on Monday. Thanks again! "He was cheered of the stage.

The girls scooped Kagome of Inuyasha and left. Inuyasha went off to find the guys but then ran into Kikyo and Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" This is my friend Naraku he's been helping the band out."

"Cool hi" he said shaking Naraku hand as Kikyo went off about how bad the other bands where. Then Inuyasha go a text from Sesshomaru.

(Sessh) hay dog boy where are you!

(Inu) on my way out ran into Kikyo

(Sessh) well inu-koro you might want to see this.

He sent Inuyasha a file with pictures of Kikyo and Naraku kissing. Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha? You ok?" Kikyo asked.

"Uh yes, I gotta go. I'm meeting the guys for lunch." He got a hug from Kikyo and a later from Naraku and left.

I the parking lot he saw Sesshomaru red convertible parked next to the girls' black mustang. Kouga and Miroku where fighting in the back seat. Sesshomaru leaned towards Kagura and said

"Hay Kagura if we both make it I'll take you on a victory date."

"And if we don't?" Kagura responded Sesshomaru had to think

"I'll take you on an apology date." Everyone laughed as Inuyasha got in the car.

"See you guys later!" the girls called as they drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nights song

Later that evening Inuyasha sent Kikyo a text message then went up to his "thinking place" up on the roof. As usual he had his guitar a blanket and a six pack of coke. As he walked out and let the cold evening air hit his face he heard a voice, Kagomes voice.

He walked over to where she was sitting, strumming her guitar singing in a quiet voice. Her voice masked by tears.

Daddy's always gone

Mommas not alone

A knife to my back was a small price to pay

Someday I hope life will go my way

I'm the only one

Out here on my own

The worlds a hard place for someone like me you know

And life might never go my way

(1st verse)

Daddy why'd you have to leave

You left mamma cryin

You left gramps a diyin

Baby brothers not gonna have you

But me I don't need ya

Now you're gone and i'm alone

My life is messed up and all wrong

Whatever you never cared

Never mind forget it now

(Chorus)

Daddy's always gone

Mommas not alone

A knife to my back was a small price to pay

Someday I hope life will go my way

I'm the only one

Out here on my own

The worlds a hard place for someone like me you know

And life might never go my way

Like whoo-ohh-ohh ah-ah ah-ah yah!

(2nd verse)

Why'd you go out that night?

You know drinkin aint right

You didn't see the flashing light

Now you'll never see me again

You knew mamma was gone

You knew we were alone

Why'd you have to fight?

Why'd you have to die?

Ohh daddy why

(Chorus)

(3rd verse)

Stoned and drunk

Left me abused

I was nothing but a big mistake

Nothing but your wounded dog

You never cared

You just used me as your fucking slave

Drunk one night took a knife to my back

Now a spider marks all that's left.

(Chorus)

Sister Sister why

Do you even care?

You yell so loud my head is spinning round

Just leave your family for your friends

Yah some family you are

I'm not a slut and I aint spoiled

You're making my life hell

Forget you and your little game

You know what I'm gone!

(Chorus)

(Instrumental)

(Chorus x2)

Ohhh wahhh ohhh

Kagome set her guitar down and pulled out a notebook and wrote down the song. When she finished she turned around and said,

"You can come out now Inuyasha" Inuyasha blushing from being caught.

"Hi" he said walking up to her "can I join you?" Kagome scooted over giving Inuyasha more room.

"Where'd you get the idea for that song?" he asked curiously.

"Well the first parts about my dad, he cheated on my mom right after my little brother was born. The second parts about Sango's dad, he was all depressed about Sango's mom leaving he went out and got drunk then he got hit by a semi-truck. The next parts about Kagura's mom she was a drunk and actually took a knife to her back. The last parts about Amaya's older sister she was left with Amaya when their mom died and she hated her." Kagome explained.

"weird your family's where almost as messed up as ours where, Miroku's right hand is cursed and his dad died because of the cures leaving him alone, um Kouga ran away from his over achieving parents and me and Sesshomaru, well it's a long story." He laughed

"well we've got plenty of time." Kagome's voice was sweet.

"Ok" he reached down and pulled out two bottles of coke popping them open and offering one to Kagome. "Sesshomaru is only my half-brother, his mom left him and my dad when he was a few months old, when I was born my mom died in childbirth and my dad went crazy, I think it was like split personality's or something. Sometimes he would be my dad, other times he was a drunk, evil monster. One time he beat me up and Sesshomaru saved me. We kind of went around him after that. Then when Sesshomaru got this one girl pregnant, dad threatened to kill the girl we actually had to fight him that time. Then when Rin was born her mom just dumped her on Sesshomaru and ran. My dad told Sesshomaru to leave and he did. I couldn't stand dad alone so I left to. It actually took him three month to relies I was gone." It felt good to tell this to someone no one but Sesshomaru knew about this.

"Inuyasha? This might be a weird question but why do you always where hats?" Kagome said looking at his black beanie with fake dog ears on it.

"um" Inuyasha said pulling of the hat "I'm Inu hanyo" (a/n for those of u who have no clue what this means its dog-half demon) he said revealing two white dog ears "you can touch them if you want" Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears and then smiled.

"You said your boyfriends name was Naraku right?" Inuyasha realized he had said the wrong thing because Kagome resumed sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and said

"I'm sorry I just wanted to show you this," he pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of Naraku and Kikyo. "The girl there was my girlfriend, "he took his guitar and started playing a fairly slow soft harmony.

Ooohh wahh wahh

Nothing goes the way it should

Ohh wahh wahh

You didn't care about how I felt

Ooohh wahh wahh

And you left me alone

Kagome began to strum along than sang the next verse

Ooohh wahh wahh

Yah you lied but I forgave you

Ooohh wahh wahh

You said you loved me but you didn't

Ohh wahh wahh

Just forget you ever loved me

Kagome and Inuyasha both sang the next verse occasionally switching lines

OOhh wahh wahh

Yah yah yah

But I don't love you

I can't believe you

Just forget me, I'll forget you

Oohh waahh wahh

X2

When they finished singing Inuyasha realized Kagome was falling asleep. He set down his guitar and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her and himself then lay down on the cold cement roof.

"Thanks" she whispered she looked up and gently kissed him on the forehead than snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

On the other side of town Kikyo picked up her phone and read the text from Inuyasha. She laughed "it's all going according to plan"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: waking up

Sunday

Inuyasha and Kagome woke to the sound of a camera clicking.

"shh, I think there waking up!" a voice said

"Hurry we got to go" someone laughed

"Hay Sessh I'm going to need that picture for Kagome's blackmail file!" Kagura laughed

Inuyasha almost jumped "what picture?!" he let up and ran at Sesshomaru who had the camera shouting a string of very colorful swear words. Everyone turned and ran down the hall screaming. Sesshomaru ran into Inuyasha apartment and grabbed a Nerf gun that was sitting on the couch he quickly loaded it and began shooting at Inuyasha. Kouga and Miroku fallowed suite, the girls hiding behind them. Inuyasha grabbed a pillow off the ground and threw it at Sesshomaru who picked up the offending item and threw it back with unerring accuracy. And thus started the all-out Nerf/pillow fight that soon turned into a very violent game of dance dance revolution. That lasted until lunch.

A/N yeah yeah short chapter I know XD didn't have much else I wanted to add. NINJAS!


End file.
